A refrigerator is a home appliance which keeps food in a low temperature state, and may include one or both of a refrigerator compartment which keeps the food refrigerated, and a freezer compartment which keeps the food frozen.
Also, recently, a dispenser is installed at a front surface of a door of the refrigerator, and drinking water may be dispensed through the dispenser without opening the door of the refrigerator.
And an ice maker which makes and stores ice may be provided at the door of the refrigerator or an inside of a storage space, and the ice may be dispensed through the dispenser.